


time is a flat circle

by omit



Category: Legion (TV), Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Age of Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinda, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omit/pseuds/omit
Summary: There's an idea brewing just under the surface of his skin.





	

Calling Charles his father twists something up inside of him. 

He's known Charles his entire life, for what it is that he can remember of it. All Logan's memories comes back to him, be they of happiness or sadness both. If anything they're brothers, but even that doesn't feel right. He's had a brother, shared blood and everything, and he never felt as close to Victor as he does Charles, not even back when things were as decent as they ever were, not by a long-shot.

He's watched his friends grow old and die. 

Those of them that have the privilege of doing so. 

It hurt, but not like this. It was strange, disorienting, to be the same age as them for a while, and then suddenly they're past him even though he's far, far older and there was never a moment that went by where he ever really forgot that. Except with Charles. Even when Charles looked younger than him, they were of a kind, he felt. Erik too. 

Logan dreads telling Erik. He wonders if Erik somehow sensed it. Logan likes to think that he if wasn't there to witness it, he still would have known. That thing that's inside of him would've twisted up all the same, knocked the breath out of him, and Logan would have known instantly that something was wrong with Charles. That the one good thing in this world had be snuffed out.

He needs to stop thinking about this. 

Caliban was prone to saying that Logan was a man taking care of his spouse in their last days and that has always felt closer to whatever it is their relationship is -- was. He needs to stop thinking about it. 

Meeting Laura reminds Logan that he's not the only one with offspring haunting the world, and if it isn't just like Charles to outdo him on that front. 

Logan remembers reading this old poem once, something about a man being thankful he had another in his life, that man taking the role of father _son_ brother _lover_ , and that just about sums it up. 

Those are all people you should do right by. Logan's always felt like he's never done right by anyone in his godforsaken life, not even Charles, try as he might. For all that he is, he's never been a quitter neither. He also ins't one to let a debt remain unsettled for too long, and he feels that one of the particulars he owes to Charles has been left far, far too long. The man went back for him, and Logan figures he should do the same. 

He fingers through Charles' bag, finds Charles' little notebook, searches for David's name, and allows himself to hope.


End file.
